


boy violets

by tiptoeingquietly



Series: Solangelo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca is still dead, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Will, actually sorry about that, also will is a jock, annabeth is a hot nerd, apple doesnt fall far from the tree, but like a lil dick, duh (again), frank is cuddly, hades is emo, hazel is a sass master, i mean duh - Freeform, jason is a jock, kinda one way pining, lol not sorry, lol sorry luke my dude, luke is not rlly in the pic, micro dick, nico is emo, octavian is still a dick in this, percy is a swimmer jock, prob some angst, rachel is an art hoe, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoeingquietly/pseuds/tiptoeingquietly
Summary: Nico di Angelo was homeschooled after his sister, Bianca's, death. Whether it was because of the whispers and pitiful stares, or the fact that he had closed himself off from the world, Nico didn't ever think he would be going back to school; he especially never thought he wold go back to public school ever again.Surprise, Bitch./alternatively/Nico re-appears after five years at school, and one William Solace falls head over heels for a boy who has no desire to know him.





	1. Surprise, Bitch.

Nico’s eyes popped put, his hair standing on edge like a cat, his hiss almost audible. “You’re fucking joking me. You can’t be fucking serious!”

“Language!” Nico’s step mother, Persephone, called from the kitchen. Nico father stood towering above him, yet still slouching. Over the years, Hades’ skin had adopted a sickly colour, like tree sap, and his hair seemed to grow darker by the day matching his eyes. What Persephone saw him him, Nico had no idea. 

“Nico, please. You need to try.” Hades spoke sternly though quietly, as though he was trying not to frighten a small animal. His eyes lowered and he stretched the back of his neck, a nervous habit both him and his father shared. 

“I need to try? Fuck you. Fuck all of this! -“ Nico through his hands in the air, nearly knocking over one of the many follower pots Persephone had stashed round the house. 

“Language!” Persephone pocked her head out the kitchen doorway, small shovel in hand her gloves dusted with a thin layer of dirt. Nico rolled his eyes and continued, stepping towards his father. 

“-Do you really fucking think I’ll go to fucking public school? With those fucking morgodls? You have got to be fucking with me. Tell me you’re joking.” Hades stood to full stature at this exclamation, Nico slightly regretting his choice of words.

Hades looked down at his son and clenched his jaw, vein in his forehead vividly pulsing. “You’re going. You will not argue, and as of next week, you will be attending Goode High.”  
Nico looked up at his father and huffed, pushing past him to the marble staircase. 

“Vaffanculo!” Nico cursed, slamming his bedroom door and collapsing on his bed. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he cursed to himself, “Porca miseria Nicoló! Pull yourself together!” Nico took a breath and threw his arms across his eyes. “Suck it up, Nico. Its time. Its time, its time, its time, its time -“

*One week later, sitting in his father’s driver’s car*

“Its not time, its not time, its not time! God what the fuck was I thinking!” Nico’s eyes snapped up to see the chauffeur’s mouth open in protest but he waved his hand, “Oh first Persephone, and now you!?” His chauffeur looked up at him and smiled weakly, tossing Nico a backpack from the front seat, and handing him a slip of paper with his class list. 

“You should be thanking me, kid. Your father wanted me to be your personal chauffeur around school. I advised him that was unnecessary.” His driver cracked and smile, and Nico felt himself (almost) chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you Jules-Albert.” Looking out to the school, Nico’s stomach dropped. Children his age and older, (I men seriously, i thought this was fucking high-school not a who-has-the-frumpiest-beard competition), There was no way he would last a semester here. crowded in front, screeching and hugging - girls in bright colours swarmed the grass, boys standing in circles or semicircles, laughing and engaging in conversation. 

The kids would probably eat him alive. 

The driver must have noticed his discomfort because he cleared his throat and tossed Nico something else. It was a neatly folded piece of paper with a 10-didget number on it, signed ‘Jules-Albert’. 

“Just in case you need an, er.. early pickup.” He winked and Nico actually laughed at that, kissing the French man on the cheek three times as a thank you. He climbed out of the car, slipping on his headphones, while clutching the creme-colored slip of paper in his left hand, class schedule in his other. 

‘Here we go…’


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets the school Principal: Mr. D, and school VP: Chiron

The tables were bigger then Nico remembered, the kids looked as though they could benchpress the Italian, and Nico sure as hell didn’t like it. Flowing with the crowd, Nico followed Jules-Albert’s directions toward the Main Office, a sense of dread flooding his stomach. Students pushed past him, whispering and nudging their friends. 

‘Great…’ Nico Thought. ‘Ive always wanted to be the new kid…’

Stopping at a ‘Large oak door with a grapevine on it’, as the note stated, Nico swallowed and knocked. Almost immediately a man opened the door, a warm smile on his face. The man looked as though he could've been very tall, except for the fact he was bound by a wheel chair. He definitely looked like a teacher, though with a formal aura around him. Nico almost assumed he was the Principal, before a grimly voice called out from behind the man:

“Get the kid in here and shut that door will you, Chiron? Im getting a he ache from that screaming.” The man, Chiron, sighed and swung the door open. The office was… Interesting. The wall were painted a dark purple and orange, the school colors, adorned with grapevines, (Nico really hoped they were fake), and in the middle of the room, behind the office deck was a stuffed Leopard head — still snarling. 

Nico cleaned his voice and spoke, “Hello, I am Nico di Angelo. My father-“ he was cut off with a sharp wave from the principal.

“Yeah yeah I’ve heard the whole deal. Your father requested this as your schedule, check it over and make sure everything is correct. Because winter break just passed, I believe it would be in your best interest to find some friends, too.” Right.. Winter break. It had been a month since the anniversary of Bianca's death. ‘Maybe thats why Hades chose now’, Nico thought before grabbed the sheet of paper the principal was waving impatiently.  
The classes were all mostly honors or AP classes, Nico guessed Hades had pulled a few strings to get him into harder classes. 

“It all looks fine Mr…” Nico waited for the man to stay his name but he just huffed, Turing around a name plate on his desk. ‘Mr. D’. “It all looks fine, Mr. D. Thanks.” Nico turned to go, but Chiron stopped him. 

“Since it’s your first day how about I show you around, hmm?” The man smiled at Nico and the boy shrugged his shoulders, stepping out into the cool breezeway. 

-

“That is the last of your classes — the outsides, at least. Is there anything else I can show you or help you with?”. Chiron stopped next to Nico, Putting his hands in his lap. Nico shook his head and smiled weakly, the motion feeling almost alien on his face. 

“No,… I’m good. Thank you, Chiron.” The man bowed his head and walked back in the direction of the office, leaving Nico at his first period class. 

Nico raised his hand to knock but hesitated. What if he was labeled a freak? The freak that lost his sister when he was 10, thats what he’d be known as. Nico shook his head. Standing out here in the hallway wouldn’t stop rumors, no matter how hard he could try. 

Knocking on the door, Nico held his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapter is so small! hopefully I will be updating a much longer chapter soon!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico makes friends :)

It was only about 4 seconds, Nico guessed, before the Math classroom door cracked open, a wrinkled face staring back at him. Nico’s eyes widened, and not because of the practically paper thin skin that stretched with a wicked smile plastered on the thin woman’s face, but because he actually, legitimately reconginised her. 

“Aunt Alecto?” Nico whispered, closing his slightly agape mouth. She smiled and nudged him into the class, rows of eyes meeting Nico’s downcast face. Nico assumed this is what his father had meant by an ‘ easy ‘ and ‘ familiar ’ transition. Nico willed himself not to roll his eyes and fixed his backpack strap on his shoulder.

“That is Ms.Fury for now, Nico.” She whispered into his ear, squeezing her boney hands into his arms and turning him towards the class. ‘Oh fucking splendid.’ Nico cursed to himself in his head, ‘I’m having a grand fucking entrance’.  
“Students! This is Nico di Angelo,” The class immediately cut her off, breaking out into whispered gasps and chatters. Nico realized with dread that no one had seemed to have forgotten him.  
“Silence you blithering idiots!” Alecto shrieked, tightening her grip on Nico’s lean shoulders. The class stilled, they obviously knew not to get on Aunt Alect… er.. ‘Ms.Fury’s’.. bad side. “Nico has been homeschooled for the past few years, so I will expect you to make him feel welcome in a new… er.. newER environment. Nico, would you like to tell the class a bit about yourself?”

Nico swallowed and looked up slightly before muttering, “Do I have a choice?” The silence was sprinkled with a few chuckles by those who caught what he said, and even Alecto smirked. 

“No, I suppose you don’t. Go take your seat over there by the window now.” The math teacher nodded at an empty deck not exactly towards the back, there were still two rows of students behind his desk, but in front were three. His desk was pushed up against the counter, so as Nico sat down he took out a notebook and pen and leaned against the surface.  
“Now, as I was saying; Even if you all got back from break just recently, I expect top marks on the next quiz! This Friday is a chapter review of all we have learned!” The class groaned but were quieted by a sharp glare by the elderly woman as she turned back towards the board. Letting his head fall into his hand, elbow resting on the cheap wooden desk, He sighed quietly and started doodling on the outer pages on his notebook, just simple things: Small roses that reminded him of his step mother’s garden, shadowed skulls for his father and a single moon. Nico realized to late that it was too reminiscent of Bianca so he quickly turned the page, feeling his heart speed up and his palms sweat. 

‘No.. god please. Nico.. calmati.. calmati niccolo..’ Nico pressed his nails into the palm of his hands discreetly, trying to avoid drawing more attention to him than he would already receive being the new kid. He calmed his breathing and starting drawing the small flowers on his paper again, when he got home he would have to say sorry to Persephone for yelling a few weeks ago. 

Nico looked around the room, the floor level bookshelf were stacked neatly with respective piles of plain, lined and graph paper, along with some pens and pencils of varying colour. On a nearby wall calculators hung in a sort of pocket-like cloth thing. The walls were painted -

“Psst!” Nico’s thoughts were interrupted by a hiss to get his attention and a soft nudge to his shoulder. He turned around to meet bright green eyes and a mess of curly, red hair. The girl had a swooping nose and other elfish features adorning her small face. Tiny splatters of paint covered her face as well, making the company of many freckles. “Were you listening just then? What did she say about the formula? Oh! Fuck right youre new! well, I’m Rachel Elizabeth Dare. You can call me Rachel Elizabeth, or Dare.” She smiled before a whiteboard eraser was thrown in her direction, she caught it just before it collided with her Scarlett mane of hair. 

“Ms. Dare, how many times do I have to ask you to stop your yappering!” Alecto stood at the front of the class, one hand outstretched while the other stood glued to her hip. Rachel got up from her seat and drooped the eraser in the crows knarled hand. 

“Ha ha ha.. whoops sorry Ms. F” Alecto rolled her eyes as Rachel returned to her seat, flashing two Curley haired twin boys a peace sign.

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

After his math and free (used to be PE, thank the gods his father somehow got him out of it) periods, It was ‘Brunch’ or, basically a recess in between his first classes and lunch. Nico sighed and walked out of the front doors out to the car that was waiting for him. Jules Albert rolled down the front window and handed him a bag of McDonalds, Nico smiled and thanked the man as he treaded back to the school steps. 

“Nico?” At the voice Nico felt his heart swell. ‘No.. No it can’t be. Not after all of these years.’ 

“Nico? Is that you?” This time it was a feminine voice, and Nico turned. 

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The names came before he took in the respective black hair and greens eyes, along with the curly blonde and grey. 

“Percy.. Annabeth..” Nico didn’t know what to say. Im sorry for not contacting any of you after my sister who was also your friend died? No.. to many words… Before Nico could utter anything, curls blocked his vision. 

“Don’t say anything.. Gods Nico..” Thats all that was said till she released him, (a probably inappropriate about of time later.) Nico looked up at her then down again. He couldn’t not say anything. 

“Im sorry.. I’m so so sorry..” Nico whispered quietly. A shadow loomed over him and his brown eyes met green. Percy reached out his arms and Nico collapsed in them. 

 

When Nico finally found his words, the three of them had moved, and were now sitting down on the grass beside the school steps under a large pine tree, a little ways away from the quad where most of the students seemed to be grouped in little circles. 

“God how long has it been… 5 years?” Percy and Nico nodded their heads and Annabeth continued, “You were homeschooled, right?”

“Yeah.” Nico closed his mouth and annabeth sighed. 

“Well um.. welcome to real public school!!” Percy sang, Annabeth elbowing his side. “What? Are we just going to ignore the fact that he was gone this whole time?? Also, my friend Rachel told me she saw you in her Calc class. Whats up with that? You’re only a freshman, dude.” Nico’s eyes flashed to Annabeth and he saw her huff, arms crossed over her chest at the mention of Rachel. 

“Oh yeah.. once um.. Once It happened my father got me homeschooled. I couldn’t really leave the house so we hired a stay-in tutor/teacher. I guess I proceeded pretty quickly since I didn’t really take breaks.” Percy eyes widened by this Annabeth just nodded, smiling softly and placing a hand on his thigh.

“Well I’m glad you’re here now. As much as I love my friends, I need someone who can actually understand me when I mention the sign ‘sin,' and not the actual act of sinning” Nico laughed. A genuine, real laugh that took him by surprise as much as it did Annabeth and Percy. 

“Yeah.. yeah me too.” Nico looked down at Annabeth’s hand on his thigh and then back up to their faces. They were smiling and Nico as though he was about to be hugged (attacked) again, when a shout came from around the corner. A tall blond teenager was walking over, wearing a letterman jacket similar to Percy’s, with his arm slung around a girl. She looked native, with her dark copper skin and hair. It was braided and choppy, with a white feather striking out again her dark complexion. Beside her was a Chinese boy, chubby and cute, leaning away from a thin Mexican boy who was waving his arms so violently Nico thought they would fall off. 

“Hey Percy, Annabeth!! What are you guys doing over there?” The blond guy ran ahead and Percy got up, fist bumping him and patting his back. 

“Oh hey Jason! um, me and Annabeth’s friend, Nico di Angelo,” Percy enunciated his name and Jason's eyes widened a bit before he smiled again. “He uh just came back to school this year.” Percy motioned at Nico and he acknowledged the group of four, nodding his head slightly.

Jason looked at the tan girl, then the thin boy, then the chubby one. They all smiled and nodded. He turned back to Percy, looking at Nico. “Oh then he should sit with us!” The blond, now known as Jason, said. Nico’s head snapped up and he felt Annabeth slip her hand into his.

“I think thats a great idea Jason! Come’n Percy, Nico you too.” The group started to head towards the quad near another circle of trees. A few feet away a couple kids were sitting around with various instruments, though they didn’t exactly look marching band-esk. Some were strumming on Acoustic guitars while others had ukuleles. One girl even had a lyre. 

The first person to sit down was the lean Mexican boy, who had just been informed to Nico by Annabeth as Leo. Next was Frank, the Chinese boy and then Piper, followed by Jason, and lastly, Percy, Annabeth and Nico. Nico realized he still had his Mc.Donalds and pulled it from his side, pulling out a fry and chewing slowly. 

“So Nico, why were you homeschool for so long?” Frank asked innocently. Nico assumed he hadn’t been informed as the kids in the group shook their heads violently, causing Frank to turned red and then sputter out a ‘never sorry, I mean I’m mind sorry never, I mean—’ The teens turned to watch Nico’s reaction and he swallowed.

“Oh um.. when I was 10 my sister and mom.. they were uh.. in an accident.” The group was silent, all eyes on him. But, Nico realized, they weren’t pity stares. They were mixes of emotions: Piper and Leo looked curious, Jason and Percy’s anxious, and Annabeth’s a strange combination of both. “She died, and it hit me pretty hard I guess. Social worker found out my dad was the one keeping us with money and things so we were put in his care. After the accident, though, I couldn’t really leave the house. Any time I heard something loud or similar to a gunshot..” Nico closed his fists and Percy reached for him.

“Nico, you really don’t have to-“

“No!” Percy paused and looked at Nico. “No, I.. I want to. Frank, you deserve to know, and so do you guys.” Nico took a breath and continued. “Basically I suffered some pretty bad PTSD kinda stuff, and didn’t really know how to cope. Got a tutor and teacher so I excelled pretty fast but my father just decided recently that he wanted me to go to school. I don’t know why, though.” This settled around the group and Nico thought he had overshared, as he had a bad habit of doing. See, the way Nico ticked was that he rarley was outspoken. And if he did.. he shared everything. 

It was silent before a single voice rang out:

“Damn. Well you know what you little fucker, we’re going to party.” All eyes turned to Leo, who was looked straight at Nico. “You haven’t left your house in what, 5 years practically? You’ve been through shit.. trust me i.. I know how it is…” His eyes flicked down before meeting Nico’s again. “You need to get wasted, kid.” It was quiet before Nico started laughing, and soon everyone was cackling, laying on the grass and rolling over each other. 

“Leave it to you to make light of a tragic backstory, you sick bastard.” Piper wheezed, sitting up and wiping her eyes. “Leave it to fucking you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry you haven't met Will yet! I promise our fav s(u)on will arrive soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment! [constructive criticism always okay!] Thank you so much!
> 
> \- Gracie


End file.
